Sg-Phantom
by ninjacatblue
Summary: So this is an idea i had, where danny got trapped in the ghost zone, and Sg1 is somwhere in season three. Basicaly danny is on some planet, and the sg team shows up and things become complecated.


Sg1 had just set up camp, so to speak, on planet Px-5638. The team was ready to go and visit with the locals. The team was ambushed and held at spear points. The people wore clothes of a sophisticated nature, and their spears seemed to be similar to a Swiss army knife in the sense that it had a hundred and one uses.

"Who are you?" The man who seemed to be in charge asked them in English.

"Ah, Daniel, care to handle this." O'Neal said.

"Sure," he said sarcastically, "we are friends, we mean you no harm. We come in peace."

"We will see about that." The man said gruffly. "Take them to the Bhūta nāyaka" he ordered.****

Later  
They were in the town now, and held in a cell that was electrified with a strange green energy.  
A guard came and told them "Bhūta nāyaka will see you soon." He then left.

"Ok Daniel, what's a buta nayka?" O'Neal asked.

"Well from context it seems to be their leader, but i think its Hindu for ghost hero, whatever that is." Daniel said.

"O'Neal, i have heard of the Bhūta nāyaka before. He is a feared advisory of the Goa'uld." Teal'k said.

"Ok, so we have a common enemy. Any idea what he is Teal'k?" O'Neal asked.

"Uh, sir i think we'll be finding out real soon." Carter said as a group of guards showed up to take them

**somewhere unknown**  
Sg1 went with them quietly hand with little resistance. They were led to a boy in a small bedroom. The boy had raven black hair, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to be diamond the way they shined.

"Wow." The boy said when he saw the SG team walk in. "You're from Earth."

"Yah, how'd you know?" Jack asked the kid who could be no older than 15.

"And American!" The boy said excitedly. "Oh well there aren't many other planets where things like your hats are made in China." He explained. "Oh, right, introductions. I'm Danny, Danny Phantom."

"Jack, cornel Jack O'Neal." Jack said as he stuck out his hand for the boy to shake.

After Danny had shaken Jack's hand Daniel spoke up. "I'm Daniel, Dr. Daniel Jackson." He then shook the kid's hand.

"I am Teal'k." Teal'k said as he too offered his hand.

"Wow, a Jaffa, hasn't seen you guys in a long time." Danny said absent mindedly as Teal'k's eyebrow rose.

"And I'm Sam, Captain Samantha Carter." Sam said.

The boy froze for a moment before he shook her hand. "Ok, so down to business. How did you guys get here?" The boy asked them.

"Through the stargate." Daniel said after looking to jack for permission.

"Stargate, what's that?" Danny asked.

"It's the large stone ring where we were found." Carter explained.

"Oh the ghost zone portal. Well i guess others would have a different name for it." He mumbled the last part to himself, but it was still heard. "So who are you guys?"

"We work for the government to travel to different worlds, explore them, make some hard decisions if necessary, and bring back information about these new worlds." Carter explained.

"So you know who we are kid, but who the hell are you?" Jack asked rather bluntly.

"Oh, well that's a little complicated and would take a while to explain." The boy said.

"We've got time." Jack said.

"Ok, you might want to spit down then." he said as he motioned to the chairs at the small table. Once they were all seated and watching him Danny took a deep breath and began. "Now please wait till the end for questions. My name was once Danny Fenton. I'm from earth. Amity park, New York in fact. Amity Park is a special place where the fabric between this world and a place called the ghost zone is especially thin. My parents were ghost fanatics, and brilliant inventors. They built a portal that could open a direct connection to the ghost zone. It didn't work for them, and they finally gave up. I didn't want to see my parents so upset, so i took a look inside of it. I still don't know exactly what happened, but the portal activated while i was in it. There was sharp almost electrical pain then i blacked out. When i woke up i was different, my hair was snow white, and my eyes a ghostly green. I began to notice small changes, like i would float in my sleep; i would accidentally fall through my desk, and more. I had become half ghost. My best friends knew this and helped me with all that was happening. My parents didn't know, but they were very happy, because the portal worked. It worked a little too well though. Bad ghost could get through, and they would terrorize our town. I fought them. I became Danny Phantom, ghost kid, and Amity Park's hero, half the time. The other half i was Danny Fenton, geek, nerd, unnoticed. The ghost eventually mounted a large scale attack to claim the real world as theirs. I stopped them and closed the portals between our two worlds permanently. But i had to seal it from the inside. I was trapped there for who knows how long, could have been a week, or ten years. But i happened upon a portal out. I took it. But it didn't lead home, it lead to a new planet well over 5000 years ago. I've been traveling between these planets for most of that time. At first the people thought me a God. I soon found out why, and i put a stop to it. I also learned that due to my ghost half i don't age. I'm forever a teenager, in some places the call me the eternity ghost, among other things." Danny finally paused to let them ask their questions.

He only got stunned silence for a while, until Daniel asked Danny "so you're from the future?"

"Yes"

"You said you were half ghost, but you look human to me." Carter said.

"I am human right now." Danny said, he then stood up. Two brilliantly bright rings appeared at his waist and went in opisite directions changing him. "Now I'm ghost." Danny said. His hair was indeed snow white, his clothes had changed to a jumpsuit, his eyes glowed green, and there was this arura around him that made him look like he was literaly glowing. He then changed back and sat down.  
Jack stared with his mouth wide open. "Wait, so your story was all true?" He asked kind of freaked out by the transformation.

"Every last word of it." Danny said with a small smile.

"So you are the one who takes planets from the Goa'uld?" Teal'k asked.

"Yah, they aren't nice, and they're very dangerous." Danny said grimly.

"Yah, we know that first hand. So Danny, would you be ok with coming back with us to earth so we could do some test, nothing harmful, just some scans, and a blood sample kind of thing?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, if i could get some clothes and some good food while we're there." Danny said as he thought about the last time he had anything like a Nastyburger.

"I think that could be arranged kid." Jack told the kid.

"Good. Now tonight you are guests, there will be a feast, and then we can leave tomorrow." Danny said.

**The next morning**  
Danny met the team bright and early ready to go. He had told the kind people of this planet that he might be back, but not to expect him. The farewells were many and very extravagant.

When the five were close to the gate jack asked the boy "just what did you do for them to get this kind of a farewell?"

"Freed them from oppressive false gods, ended the threat of certain destruction, and helped them develop their technology." Danny answered nonchalantly.

Jack nodded at this and the group continued the rest of the way in silence.

When they reached the gate jack told Daniel to dial it up, and Carter pulled out a radio like device and started fiddling with it.

Danny watched in awe as the wheel turned and made such noises. He went ghost when it finished and a weird blue thing practically jumped out of it. Jack laughed at this and then walked through it as Carter gave the ok. Daniel waited for Danny to go through before he went through himself.

**Stargate command gate room**  
When Danny reached the other end Jack had just finished explaining that they brought someone back with them. Doctor Fraiser came up and introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, my names Danny."

"Ok, well we need to run some routine exams if you don't mind." The doctor told him.

"Sure, just lead the way." He said with a smile, he then proceeds to change back to his human form. Suddenly every gun in the room was pointed at him. He put his hands up, surprised by their reaction time.

"Hey, calm down" jack barked. The guns were put down, and Danny followed the doctor out.

"Care to explain this one to me O'Neal?" General Hammond asked.

"Sure, kid from earth's future, over 5000 years old, enemy of the Goa'uld, half ghost, and have i missed anything Teal'k?" Jack asked.

"No sir, I do not think so." Teal'k replied dryly.

"Well, I expect a full report in an hour." Hammond said as he left.


End file.
